When I Ran Into Mr Holmes
by irishsherlocklover66
Summary: Holly runs into Sherlock Holmes and his brother Mycroft in their teenage years and she may be falling in love with him. Holly doesn't talk to many people and she has a lot in common with Sherlock to her surprise she doesn't really have much in common with many people. Does Sherlock love Holly back? Find out.
1. Meeting the Holmes Brothers

**When I Ran Into Mr. Holmes **

I don't enjoy other people's company, people are so boring. I do of course enjoy burring my self in experiments, different types of animals and birds and of course non-fictional crime stories, strictly non-fiction I believe that fiction is only written because people can't find anything better to do with their lives. I also tend to study human behaviour. As dull as I find conversation with other people, I do find just by looking at someone and being able to figure out their entire life story very intriguing. Sometimes I don't think I'm human at all because of these things and because I don't seem to feel anything, but when I met Sherlock Holmes I thought very differently.

I was only 15 when I met Sherlock Holmes. I had just moved from Ireland, my accent as thick as the Irish snow in the winter and I was just starting at London's main academy. It was my first day and I was walking through one of the halls, when I was stopped by a young boy slightly older than me, with dark hair, which was combed to look neat a tidy, he had a very nice posture, a crocked smile across his face and he looked very pleased with himself.

"May I help you?" I asked trying to get passed him. He stopped me by putting his hand out.

"So you're the new girl? I'm Mycroft Holmes," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Holly Thompson, now, good day," I said ignoring his hand and brushing past it. He grabbed my hand and I pulled away quickly, cringing at the touch of his cold hand.

"How would you like to go on a date with yours truly? It would do you good in this school."

"Sorry I don't date children."

"Children!?" He grabbed my wrist and he was quickly pulled away by another young boy.

"That is no way to treat a lady, brother."

I turned to see a boy with dark lushes curly hair, a very neat uniform, his head was held high and and his height maybe just under six foot. I took a look at him and couldn't deduce anything, nothing, I could only see his physical features. I took a look at Mycroft however and I could see a young boy that dated many young women, was the favourite child and he thought he was glorious. This young boy though I could see nothing. I had completely zoned out trying to look at this boy and figure him out and I didn't realise that he was talking to me.

"I do apologise for my brother, he tends to uh well date many girls and he can't take no for an answer," the young boy whispered to me blankly.

"That's ok." And I walked off trying not to look back at the young boy that had spiked my interest, in case he saw me.

When it came to lunch time I sat down at a table that no one appeared to be sitting at, so I could avoid talking to people, I would probably get bored and walk away and maybe offended someone. I much rather be unknown than known for being rude.

I set my tray down and began to eat my food and I then pulled out a book to read. Then out of nowhere the boy that saved me in the hallway sat down in front of me not seeming to pay much attention to me. I continued reading and eating and then he spoke.

"What do you think would happen if I walked over to that gentleman over there and tapped him on the shoulder?" I looked over to see a boy with dirty blond hair, with a horrible complexion, his uniform messy and he didn't seem to have a care in the world.

I pulled up my knee high socks, fixed my dark brown hair and straightened out my black blazer and grey skirt. I did this when I was trying to think.

"Well judging by the state of his uniform he thinks he is to good for school, but he obviously only scrapped into this school. I'm in his classes and all he does is talk in class, a habit developed over time, so he only just scrapped into the school, he also seems to only give the correct answer 40% of the time. In this school he is known very well and he never shuts up, although at home he is very quiet and he does drugs. You can tell because he always has his sleeves rolled up and he has tiny pricks in his arm, he isn't diabetic he eats way to many sweeties in class and he has a bad complexion, so drugs it is. This boy is popular and he believes that-" I was interrupted by this intriguing young boy.

"That is exactly what I was going to say. Very well done." I nodded to show him my appreciation.

"Sherlock Holmes," he said holding his hand out to me.

"Holly Thompson," I said holding out my hand to his and shaking it. I went back to my book when Sherlock took out a book of his own. As he was taking his book out of his bag he said,

"I rather like you."

"Oh you're not going to ask me on a date like your brother did are you?" I said flirting and raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not that forward." Sherlock said opening his book.

"Shame I probably would have said yes." I covered my mouth, grabbed my stuff and disappeared down the hall as bright as a beetroot before i could get his reaction.

I was walking down the hall when I was tapped on the shoulder by one of my teachers, Mr. Forward.

"Miss Thompson, I am very happy to tell you that I will be moving you up to the the next class. Instead of being in one of the third year classes, which is your age group year you will be moved to one of the 4th year classes, the year above you."

"It is only my first day, how on earth would I have been moved up already?"

"The test the whole year did this morning. It is a test on all of your subjects, just to see where you are in each. Well some of that stuff hasn't even been taught yet and you got 96% overall, its a record no one has ever gotten a score that high. Congratulations."

"Oh thank-you Sir." I almost jumped for joy on that fact that I would've gotten a score like that.

"Here is your new timetable." Mr. Forward handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it to see that my next and final subject for today was a double lesson of science.

I looked up to see Mr. Forward walking down the hall. So I walked to my locker and grabbed my science books.

I walked to science with a big grin on my face because I had just moved up a year and I also was about to do a double lesson of my favourite subject. I walked into the science lab and could only see one more free seat, next to Sherlock. I walked over with my head down and sat down.

"Its ok."

"Sorry?"

"What happened earlier, its fine."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence when thankfully Mycroft interrupted.

"Is that my brother smiling? Well I think he must have a little crush." Ok now I wasn't thankful Mycroft interrupted.

"Go away Mycroft, maybe your idiot friends may enjoy your company oh wait they don't."

"What are you talking abo-" Mycroft looked embarrassed and walked off angrily.

"So you're in 4th year? I thought you were in 3rd," I said to Sherlock surprised because I had seen him in the testing this morning .

"Oh I'm meant to be in 3rd year, but I got moved into 4th year because of my brilliant intelligence." Sherlock replied looking proud of himself.

"You moved up into 4th year as well. Didn't you? Well, that makes you really intelligent too then?" I giggled at the thought of Sherlock thinking I was intelligent. Sherlock smiled.

"What?" I asked scared because Sherlock was smiling again.

"You have a lovely laugh. And when you smile, you have dimples." I blushed at the thought of Sherlock thinking I had a lovely laugh. Sherlock looked as though as he was about to say something, but Mr. Forward walked into the room and greeted us before he could speak.

As soon as I was dismissed from science I walked down the hall that would lead to my locker when I was stopped and pinned to a wall by Mycroft.

"So you like my brother do you?" I stood there blankly looking at Mycroft. I tried to push away from him, but he pushed his knee against me to stop me from moving.

"Well, he will hurt you just like that, and when he does I will be there to catch you." Mycroft pushed his lips against mine and he roughly kissed me. I pushed him away quickly and ran down the hall. Mycroft shouted after me.

"He will break your heart!"

I ran to my locker opened, shoved my book in its neat inside, grabbed my bag and turned around to see Sherlock standing there with his hands causally in his pockets his hair perfectly placed and I wanted to run my fingers through it and his cheek bones as sharp as a pencils and I just wanted to touch them they were so perfect.

"You ok?" he said with his perfect low voice. I nodded.

"Can I walk you home?" I nodded again.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're as white as a sheet."

"I'm fine." I said quietly looking to the ground.

"Don't lie. I can tell when people lie. When you lie you look to the ground and speak quietly, so what is wrong?"

"Your brother stopped me in the hall and told me that you would brea-"

"Break your heart and that he would be there to catch you. Yes, yes, I know what he's like, I wouldn't worry abou-"

"He kissed me." I said quietly so that Sherlock wouldn't hear me.

"HE WHAT?!" Sherlock stormed off round a corner. I stood there, looking like an idiot, so I decide to walk home, but before I could Sherlock poked his head around the corner and told me to stay where I was, so I sat on a near by bench. I fixed my hair straightened my uniform to look good for Sherlock. What was I thinking, on my first day I had been asked out and kiss by Mycroft, I had flirted with Sherlock and now I was straightening myself out to look good for Sherlock Holmes. I sat there pondering on what I was going to do next when Sherlock came round the corner.

"Coming?" He said with his hand out. I took his hand and our fingers locked together.

"Yes." I said and Sherlock and I walked out of the school. I never thought I would be holding his hand so quickly. I think I was falling in love with Sherlock. At this point I had no idea who I was, but I would soon find out for sure.


	2. I think I'm in Love

Sherlock and I walked out of the school, fingers locked together. I could feel myself blushing. It was so amazing I was holding Sherlock Holmes's hand. It was so soft and he was very gentle, his fingers between mine, it made me think of just how amazing he was. He was a gentleman and we share the same talents of having brilliant minds. I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind.

_What am I doing? Am I holding her hand? Yes, I am. I think I like her, but I don't like people at least not in that way. I might as well just go with it. I mean she likes me. Its clear as the nose by the way she blushes when I complement her or when I hold her hand. I have never felt this way before. Well, I better make the most of it. I'll take her to that park I like to go to, to read. All right I won't mess this up. This isn't anywhere in my mind palace, I must not have thought it mattered. _

Sherlock brought me to a park, which had lovely green grass and red roses, which is my favourite plant. It's scientific name is Rosa which is pretty simple, but the flower is very detailed and beautiful. There were trees plotted through out the park and I looked up at them stunned how tall they were. Sherlock lead me to the nicest tree in the park which sheltered us from the sun.

"Would you like to sit?" Sherlock asked with half a smile across his face. I nodded and sat next to him.

"So, your favourite plant is the Rosa?"

"Yes, its just very beautiful." I explained with much joy to Sherlock.

"So, Sherlock, you were going to say something earlier in science, but Mr. Forward came in. What was it you were going to say?"

"Ah yes uh give me a moment to think how I should ask." Ask? What was he going to ask me? I was unsure whether I should be worried or relaxed and excited. I sat there in anticipation, when he finally spoke.

"There is this sort of ball formal thing they do in the middle of the year at school each year. I don't really care for it, but my brother is going so I have to go according to Mother, so would you like to come? If you weren't going to go with anyone. You're the only person I really talk to, so?" My eyes lit up with excitement. He just asked me to go to formal with him. Of course I was going to say yes.

"Well, I wasn't planning on going because I don't really talk to people and I had no one to go with, but now that you ask, yes sure, why not?" I smiled at Sherlock and he smiled back.

"There is just one problem."

"Problem?"

"I don't really know what a decent ball gown looks like." I said looking down at my uniform to indicate that is what I would dress like everyday.

"Well, that isn't a problem." I looked at Sherlock curiously and I tuned my head to the side to show him I was confused.

"I'll will help you." Sherlock put his hand out to help me up and our fingers soon locked together again and Sherlock lead me in the direction of my home.

"Are you blushing Sherlock?" I asked looking at Sherlock whom looked as bright as I was when I was thinking about him.

"Am I? I didn't notice. I guess its just a little hot in this uniform." Sherlock said obviously trying to cover up something. He didn't want me to know so I just chose to ignore it.

"Now. Is this your street? Sherlock asked pointing down a dark and small street.

"Yes." I replied nodding.

We both walked down the street together and we came to my flat. I stopped at the gate indicating this was my house.

"Did you want to come in?"

"Wouldn't your parents mind? Wait never mind."

_She doesn't have parents._

"I don't have parents they were killed by a bomb in Ireland."

"So who do you live with?" Sherlock asked looking very interested.

"I live by myself. When my parents were killed I was left with some money by them and my brother. So I mov-"

"You moved here because in London you felt more safe living by yourself because in Northern Ireland it isn't safe. You used the money to get here and buy a flat. The government pays for your schooling and you get money from them to pay for food and rent."

"Well, of course you would know you're brilliant." I said with a smile. I found him attractive when he deduced things and used his brilliance.

"Anyway. I must be getting home. Mother will be worried. I will see you tomorrow." Sherlock said, and he was gone in a second.

I was so tired from today, that I had a shower and got my pyjamas on and I almost forgot about having dinner. Although, I wasn't eating dinner because I wanted to concentrate on an experiment. I was trying to see how to roll a can with electricity. It worked of course, but I still needed to put thought into it. After I had finished my experiment, I went to bed. I lay there thinking of Sherlock Holmes for a while. I think I really am falling in love.

The next day I woke to a ring of the door bell. It was a parcel containing a dress. It was from Sherlock. I could tell it was from Sherlock because of the writing on the package and I could feel it was a dress because there material poking out of a hole. I took the parcel from the man at the door.

"Thank-you." I said turning to close the door, but all of sudden I felt a blow to the back of my head.

I woke up to see a man looking at me. He had green eyes and dirty blond hair, he was wearing a black suit with a blood red tie.

"What? Where am?" I said looking around.

"You don't need to know. Now." He said pacing.

"Tell me all you know about Sherlock Holmes."

"I only just met him. I don't really know him." I said my voice shaking. I thought to myself if I'm able to get out of this chair I could knee him, them kick him around the head and then fracture his arm, I could run off, but the problem was I couldn't see a door of any sort. Where would I run?

"LIES!"

"I'm not lying." The man held the gun to my head.

"Now tell me all you know about him or I'll shoot you." The man whispered in my ear pulling the trigger.

"I-I d-do-don-" The man hit me across the face with his gun, the cold metal ponding against my face.

"Jackson." I heard a voice say from behind me. I recognised it. It was Sherlock. I let out a sigh of relief. Sherlock stepped out of the shadows and put himself in front of me.

"She doesn't know anything. Leave her. This is between you and me no one else." I felt very intimidated by him. He was so tall and his dark brown hair made him look dark and mysterious.

"No." The man that Sherlock called 'Jackson'

"What?" Sherlock replied agitated.

"No I won't let her go. I might keep her." Jackson said winking and at me. Sherlock turned to me and mouthed something, then he turned around and kicked the gun out of Jackson's hand. Jackson quickly ducked before Sherlock could kick him and he ran over to me. Sherlock turned around just as Jackson injected me with something. Sherlock grabbed the needle and kicked Jackson in the face and then knocked him out very quickly. I was very surprised how quick Sherlock did that, but I didn't think too much on it cause I was losing my vision. Sherlock crouched so that we were at eye height.

"Are you ok?'' he said putting his hand to my cheek checking the slash I had across my face. I nodded and Sherlock untied me.

"Here let me help you." Sherlock helped me stand up, but I couldn't I just fell back down again. Sherlock soon picked me up in a cradle possession and he walked out with me. I passed out on his chest and his soft touch made me feel warm and safe again.

Sherlock lay me on my bed and lay next to me.

"You don't have to stay." I muttered.

"I want to make sure you don't choke on your vomit or have any fits of any sort." Sherlock said looking down on me. I smiled and lay on his chest not even thinking it was as if it was something I naturally did. Sherlock put his arm around me and I fell asleep dreaming about flying and scientific formulas.

I woke in the sam position I was in when I fell asleep. I looked up to see Sherlock with his eyes shut. His eyes opened.

"Ah, you're awake. You've been out for hours."

"Sorry I wasted your time." I said feeling bad.

"No its nice to get away from people sometimes. Sorry you got into that mess."

"No, its ok." I said moving so that my chin was on his neck. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Sherlock leaned in closer to me squeezing me tighter. Our lips pressed together. I could feel his warmth, which always made me feel safe against me. Our feet played with each other as we were kissing passionately. We stopped and Sherlock put his nose against mine then his me again. I lay back on his chest as if nothing had happened and he kissed my forehead and I again fell asleep on his warm, comforting body, but this time he too became relaxed and fell asleep. It was like a dream and I liked it.

I had a dream that Sherlock and I were dancing. I had my head on his chest and he put his feet beneath mine so that I was standing on his feet. Our eyes met and we kissed as we did when I was lying on his chest in my room. I soon realised I was dream and woke up and remembered, I kissed Sherlock Holmes and didn't even acknowledge it. I was whacked across the face with a gun and injected with something because the attacker wanted to know about Sherlock and I didn't even question that. Who is this young boy? I am in love with him. Have a fallen in too quickly? I don't know what to do I feel as though I'm lost and falling through space and everything is flashing before me, Sherlock, Mycroft and Jackson. My head was bursting. Who was Sherlock Holmes? What Was I meant to do? More to the question what was Sherlock Holmes?


	3. Dancing with Mr Holmes

When I woke again I opened by eyes to see Sherlock's crystal blue eyes upon which reminded me of the sky in Ireland on a clear sunny day, which I only got to see on the off chance that mother nature was nice to the country for once. He looked back into my eyes and tilted his head.

"Who is Jackson?" I said to Sherlock not really caring about the question more about looking into Sherlock's deep blue eyes.

"No one you need to worry about." Sherlock said pushing one of my curly locks behind my ear, not caring about his answer like I didn't care about my question. I put my chin on Sherlock's chest and I could hear his heart beating at a tremendous speed, it was like a drum roll that was getting faster and faster. Sherlock put his lips to my forehead and it felt so soft and comforting. I lay there for a while and realised that it was a Sunday afternoon or evening or even morning. I got up to see that my clock said 9:00am. I sigh of relief washed over me.

"Did you want some breakfast?" I asked Sherlock my stomach rumbling. Sherlock nodded and got up off the bed and took my hand and helped me up off the bed and he then lifted me like he did before I passed out.

Sherlock put me down gently on the sofa and he went into the kitchen which I could see clearly from where I was sitting because my flat was so small. Sherlock went into the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs. Half an hour later I was sitting at the table with a deviously looking and smelling breakfast in front of me.

I was just about to speak when Sherlock put his hand on top of mine and out his fingers to his lips. He signalled that there was someone outside. My face went as white as paint and I sat as still as possible after witnessing what happened the last time a strainer was near my flat. Sherlock slowly and quietly walked towards the door still with his finger on his lips. When he got to the door he looked through the peephole and rolled his eyes.

"It's my brother." Sherlock said disappointed and he opened the door to Mycroft standing patiently at the door. I stood up as soon as I saw him and stepped back from the table near the wall.

"Oh how I wish you were a physico killer Mycroft." Sherlock said to Mycroft eyeing him.

"Oh hello." Mycroft said to me ignoring Sherlock and coming close to my face.

"I Looked to Sherlock."

"Mycroft!" Sherlock said firmly.

"I'm just saying hello." Mycroft said stroking my face. I pushed him away from me and walked towards Sherlock.

"Mycroft why are you here?" Sherlock said.

"Mother was worried, so I was checking up on you." Mycroft said walking around my small tidy flat.

"Well, I'm fine, now go."

"Oh why don't we have tea first?" Myccroft said sitting down.

After a long silence with a tea cup going into its saucer and a sip of tea, I decided to go have a shower.

"I'm going to have shower,'' I said standing up.

"Oh can I come?" Mycroft said winking. I rolled my eyes and walked off.

I stood in the shower staring at the wall and I hadn't released that I was doing it until Sherlocked knocked on the door to tell me that Mycroft was gone. I acknowledged him with a thank-you and finished in the shower got dressed and went out to the kitchen to see Sherlock leaning against the narrow kitchen doorway.

"Here is the parcel I sent you." Sherlock remarked handing me the parcel that was given to me before I was hit on the back of the head by a post man.

"Ah yes, it was a dress inside." I said opening the parcel. I pulled out a beautiful red dress which had gold going through it.

"Sherlock this must have been expensive."

"Oh no. I got it from a friend of my mothers, whom is a dress maker. Its for the formal."

"Thank-you so much." I said giving Sherlock a massive hug.

"Why don't you go and try it on?" Sherlock whispered in my ear softly like a warm summer breeze. I swiftly walked to my room and put on the wonderful dress with great precaution, because I didn't want to rip it. I zipped up the dress with great difficulty and went to a wardrobe in the corner of the room which contained boxes of my families stuff. I got Mum's box out and looked at her shoes. I pulled out a pair of heels that she made me practice in for a wedding, but I'm kinda glad she did. I stood up and walked out to Sherlock. As soon as I came through the door his eyes widened.

"Wow..." Sherlock said. I looked to the floor.

"What is it?" Sherlock said taking my hand into his.

"I haven't done ballroom dancing in years."

"Oh you should be fine. Here let me put some music on and I will refresh your memory." Sherlock said. He walked over to my stereo and put on a slow song. Sherlock then back to me and took my waist and hand. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and he whispered steps to me. We danced and soon I could remember my ballroom classes that Mother made me do. We danced and the song unfortunately ended. Sherlock spun and dipped me and he then kissed me as soft as he did before. Oh bliss it was. I put my head on his chest and we slowly waltzed, not caring about the lack of music.

When we had finished dancing I took the dress off and put on my PJs and then Sherlock left to go home. I walked him to the door and we said goodbye. I closed the door leaning on it and I had a huge grin across my face. Although I didn't sit there very long. A knock on the door startled me and so I opened surprised to see Sherlock's face again.

"I forgot something."

"Yes?" I replied showing him that he could come in. Sherlock pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately. He turned around to walk off.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said hanging his head and he began to walk.

"Sherlock?" I said. Sherlock turned to face me. I grabbed his blazer and pull him towards me and kissed him back.

"It's ok." I whispered to Sherlock and I then kissed his cheek and went inside.

I walked into my bedroom and fell on my bed. My heart pumped as fast as a drum and I think I was blushing. There was something different about Sherlock and I think I liked it.


End file.
